My Mercedes Benz!
by Le Chant
Summary: Another B/V! Vegeta meets Bulma at a party! Then things happen to his Benz which he isn't so happy about..or is he? Just Read! I'm Not good at summaries! >


Author's Note: 'Ello..Again! I Hope You guys..and girls will really like this story!  
  
It's 'suppose' to be a comedy.. but hopefully it turns out right!  
  
Please Review or Flame..either way is good. Or e-mail to be on my  
  
Mailing list. (YaY!) Well..read on!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own... ANYTHING! Not even my own stuff.. '  
  
  
  
  
  
My Mercedes Benz  
  
Chapter 1 - The Girl and The Fly...  
  
  
  
  
  
@!%*@$%&@#*!#$&  
  
  
  
"Vegetable! Dammnit! Wake up you lazy bastard!" Goku yelled at the half- asleep saiyan.  
  
Vegeta groaned and finally focused on who was yelling at him.  
  
"What do you want rice-boy?" Vegeta muttered.  
  
"I want you to get your lazy ass up." Goku simply told him.  
  
"Well If you weren't so fucking strong I wouldn't have to be training my ass off! And now.. I'm tired.."  
  
"Vegeta.. Anyways. We are going to a Capsule Corp. Convention Party tonight."  
  
Vegeta was fully waken and sat up.  
  
"What!!?! No way in HELL an I going to those stupid ass conventions!" Vegeta Yelled.  
  
"Yes you are! Besides.. I heard alot of Hot ladies work there.." Goku said.  
  
"Fine..But the only reason i'm going is because of the food...and the women."  
  
Goku laughed whole-heartedly.  
  
"HAH! Good Luck finding the women Vegeta."  
  
"Shut up! Besides i'll be in my new Mercedes Benz! I'll be the irresitable man of the night!"  
  
"Okay Vegetable.. Whatever you say.."  
  
"Damn you Goku! Stop calling me that!!" Vegeta yelled in frustration.  
  
The two guys got ready and headed out.  
  
  
  
  
  
@!%*@$%&@#*!#$&  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hm..Chi Chi I don't know what to wear!" Bulma whined.  
  
"Sheesh Bulma! You have TWO not one but TWO large walk-in closets and your complaining!" Chi Chi quite amused.  
  
"Yyyeesss!" Bulma whined again.  
  
"Fuck you Bulma.."  
  
Bulma giggled. "Aww..Don't be so jealous Chi..heh"  
  
"Bulma! I'm warning you! Don't start with me!"  
  
"Just tell me what to wear! And that's it!"  
  
"Um..How about that low cut little black dress with the rhinestone belt." Chi Chi suggested.  
  
"Okay! Good Idea. Finally your good for something." Bulma Joked.  
  
Chi Chi groaned and fixed her hair while Bulma changed.  
  
"Chi, can you help me with my hair?" Bulma asked meekly.  
  
"Sure" Chi pulled Bulma's long blue hair into a curly loose ponytail.  
  
She let a few blue tendrils of hair cup her soft face.  
  
"I heard there's gonna alot of good-looking guys there!" Bulma said exictedly.  
  
"Yea I know.." Chi replied.  
  
"You..um..expecting someone Chi?" Bulma asked curiously.  
  
"Maybe.."  
  
"MAYBE!? You mean to say that you were expecting a guy and you never bothered to tell me!?"  
  
Bulma yelled.  
  
"Yea.." Chi Chi said softly.  
  
"Ok Spill sista. Who and where did you meet him?" Bulma asked again.  
  
"Well..His name is Goku and I met him at the World Tournament a couple months ago."  
  
"Oh..Lucky you Chi. I wish I had a guy.."  
  
"You will Bulma.. But..Goku..Oh Goku.." Chi Chi said dreamily.  
  
"What's so..'Oh Goku'?" Bulma asked confused.  
  
"He is just soo0o0o0o Hunky! I want to just squeeze his long..erected.."  
  
"CHI CHI!!" Bulma cut off immediately.  
  
"Whoops.sorry.."  
  
"And I thought onlt guys got x-rated dream.."  
  
"I DO NOT!" Chi Chi defended herself.  
  
"Suurrreee.."  
  
"It's true!"  
  
"Then you mean to say that you wet your bed because you forgot where the bathroom was?"  
  
"Em..Um..It wasn't PEE!"  
  
"I know it wasn't It was.." Bulma said with a smirk.  
  
"SHHHH!!! Bulma please don't tell anyone.!"  
  
"BULMA! CHI CHI! Comeon let's go!" Mr. Breifs yelled.  
  
The girls trolloped down the stairs to the car.  
  
  
  
  
  
@!%*@$%&@#*!#$&  
  
  
  
-At The Convention-  
  
  
  
"Ah! Bulma dear! How lovely you look Tonight! So your gonna he the head of this someday eh?" An old man asked Bulma.  
  
"Yea..Uh huh..Thank you..Sure.. Excuse me for a moment." Bulma said and left to find Chi Chi.  
  
"Ah there you are! I was looking all over for you!" Bulma said to Chi Chi  
  
"Sorry but I was looking for..you-know-who!"  
  
"Ahem..hopefully you won't wwet your dress..heh.."  
  
"Shut up Bulma! Fuck You!"  
  
Bulma smiled and they walked around the hall, dancing to the music  
  
and just plain bored.  
  
  
  
  
  
@!%*@$%&@#*!#$&  
  
  
  
FINALLY.. after an hour of circling the building.. they found it!  
  
"Oh..So we where just right here.." Goku laughed.  
  
"Shut up Goku.. I didn't know!" Vegeta argued.  
  
Vegeta and Goku got out of the Benz and handed the keys to the Valet Boy.  
  
"You better take Extra good care of this baby." She told the boy and held a firm hold of him.  
  
"Y--Yes Mister..Si--Sir" The boy managed to mutter.  
  
"Good.." Vegeta said and walked towards the entrance hall with Goku.  
  
"Sheesh..Calm down and try to relax." Goku told his fellow saiyan.  
  
All the response Goku got back was a annoyed grunt.  
  
The two 'men' entered through the hall doors and stood there gaping with their mouths wide open.  
  
The place was HUGE! and so overly decorated. (AN: A good decoration not bad!)  
  
Then Vegeta looked over to his side and saw a girl standing alone against the wall.  
  
She was wearing a red tube top with a pink micro mini skirt.  
  
She saw Vegeta and she winked at him.  
  
Then she told Vegeta with her fingers to 'come'.  
  
Goku still stood there frozen gaping at everything.  
  
As he stood there with his mouth wide open,  
  
A fly flew right into his mouth! (AN: Yuck!)  
  
Goku coughed and grabbed his throat choking.  
  
"Ahh! Help! ...gargle.. Bzz!... cough!... gag.. Bzz! ... bzz.. bz.. fizzle.."  
  
As Goku stood there shkaing his arms around wildly and "trying" to call for help.  
  
Vegeta simply ignored him and went to the girl in red and pink.  
  
"Hiya Cutie!" She said when He reached her.  
  
"Hey.." vegeta said trying to sound slick.  
  
"Wanna shake that thang for meh? And jiggle with meh?" She asked him.  
  
"Wha'!?" Vegeta asked confused.  
  
Vegeta looked at her strangely and tried to speak but all that come out was,  
  
"I have a benz.."  
  
The girl gave him a look and asked,  
  
"What the hell is a benz!? IS that an insult young man!?"  
  
Vegeta looked at her disgusted.  
  
"You mean to say you have no idea what an benz is!?" He said.  
  
The girl was shocked at his reply and soon streams of waterfalls began to pour out of her eyes.  
  
"WAAHH! Your being mean! Too ME! You evil cock sucker bastard fucking monkey. Llama ding a ling kisser!"  
  
And then the girl ran away continueing to cry. Vegeta was left confused. But he heard her faintly.  
  
"I Knew momma was right! All men are lying elephant jellybean crap!"  
  
Vegeta shook his head. "Oookkay."  
  
  
  
  
  
@!%*@$%&@#*!#$&  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Chi Chi glanced over her shoulder and saw Goku there.  
  
She smiled and walked over to him and saw him frantically moving around.  
  
"Are you okay Goku?" Chi Chi Asked.  
  
"Mmpfhh!" was his reply.  
  
"Nani, Goku?"  
  
"..Chstz..Mpgt"  
  
"WHAT!?" Chi Chi almost yelled.  
  
Finally Goku managed to say.. "FLY!" and pointed to his throat.  
  
Chi Chi giggled, "Oh!"  
  
Goku rolled his eyes.  
  
Chi Chi punched Goku as hard as she could on his upper chest.  
  
"OOF!..Thanks Chi!" Goku said.  
  
"No problem!" Chi smiled.  
  
The impact had sent the fly flying out of Goku's mouth and on top of Krillen's bald head.  
  
The fly's wings and legs were dangling in the air on top of his head making it look like little hairs sticking out.  
  
"Oh Krillen! Did that rogrian work!?" 18 asked Krillen.  
  
"Um..I'm not sure." Krillen looked into the mirror and saw his "hairs"  
  
"HEY! I guess it did!" Krillen yelled all excited.  
  
  
  
  
  
@!%*@$%&@#*!#$&  
  
  
  
Author's Credits: Okay! That's the end of Chapter 1!  
  
It was semi..long.. not TOO short.. but then again..  
  
It was kinda short.. well whatever the case..  
  
Tell me if you liked it! And Review!  
  
Or e-mail me at: chantyangel@hotmail.com  
  
Ahh..yes! And This is a B/V all the way not a G/C. I just  
  
need Goku and Chi Chi here for the first chapter and that's it!  
  
Okie Dokie?  
  
I Luf You ALL!  
  
-DarkMistressAngel 


End file.
